Hermana
by Spencer16
Summary: ¿Por qué en lugar de la tan acostumbrada ternura al verla dormir era ahora la añoranza la que llenaba su pecho? ¿A dónde había ido aquel que le regalaba una sonrisa en lugar de una mirada intensa cuando se ofrecía a ayudarle?


**En primera quiero aclarar que no me he vuelto loca, esta si es una historia de Raven y Cyborg. **

**Teen Titans no es mío.**

**Recomendación para la vida: Nunca hagan apuestas con gente que tiene más suerte que todos los que conozcas.**

* * *

¿Había algo más malo y asqueroso que estar enamorado de tu hermana? Claro que lo había, estar enamorado de tu hermana cuatro años menor mientras eran perseguidos por todo el país por sus poco comunes habilidades.

Se preguntaba si tirándose del acantilado, su recién descubierta ética moral sobre lo que podía o no podía sentir moriría con él y así todo ese embrollo con ellos.

Hasta el momento había tenido su papel bien claro. Debía ser el hermano y protector, el amigo y confidente, estar allí para ella sin importar el por qué. Nadie podía negar que lo había cumplido a cabalidad.

Deseo tener cabello solamente para poder tirárselo y arrancárselo hasta que volviera a quedar calvo.

Suspiro con frustración.

Si tenía tan claro su papel ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en lugar de la tan acostumbrada ternura al verla dormir era ahora la añoranza la que llenaba su pecho? ¿A dónde había ido aquel que le regalaba una sonrisa en lugar de una mirada intensa cuando se ofrecía a ayudarle? ¿Cuál era la razón para que ahora en lugar de orgullo por los nuevos logros que tenía con sus poderes su estómago se revolviera temiendo que en cuanto los controlara totalmente le abandonaría?

Se sentía como un pedófilo. Un inmoral, asqueroso e incestuoso pedófilo.

Y aun así no podía evitar quedarse viendo sus largas y torneadas piernas cuando ocasionalmente encontraban problemas en sus huidas, así como tampoco que después de los acostumbrados guiños divertidos que le hacía la chica al lograr engañar a alguno de sus perseguidores, su siempre presente carcajada sonara algo nerviosa e impuesta.

Se sentía como una escoria cuando por su mente pasaban pensamientos por los que justamente alejaba con una mirada fría y un choque de nudillos a los hormonales chicos que intentaban acercarse a su pequeña.

Claro que también estaba el hecho de que ella y él no compartían propiamente ningún vínculo sanguíneo. Se habían encontrado dos años atrás (él con dieciséis y ella con doce) y había sentido el instinto animal de protegerla contra viento y marea. ¡Pero eso no anulaba el hecho de que la hubiese tratado como a una hermana y se hubiera convertido en una en los últimos dos años! ¡Eso no le daba derecho a pensar en ella como lo hacía! ¿O sí?

¿Cuál era su endemoniado problema? ¿Qué andaba mal consigo?

-Piensas mucho-dijo Raven-la razón de su tormento- como contestando a su pregunta mental

Desde que la había conocido, se había acostumbrado a ver que su rostro no mostraba muchas emociones. No le presionó por ello y eso pareció un factor decisivo para que ella decidiera seguir con él, por eso no se molestó ni si quiera en intentarlo. Pero a lo largo del tiempo había logrado conocer ciertas señales que ella dejaba al azar. Como por ejemplo cuando caminaba nerviosamente, como lo hacía ahora, significaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había leído algo decente, porque resultaba que la chica era una lectora empedernida.

Su colección de libros-que parecía infinita y cabía en una pequeña mochila- había tenido que quedarse a su suerte luego de que él se hubiera dormido en uno de sus turnos de vigilancia y les hubieran cogido por sorpresa. Cuando se ofreció a recompensarla, ella había hecho un gesto como si en realidad no importara, aunque él bien sabía que ello le ayudaba a superar los pormenores del viaje y los recuerdos del pasado.

Era huérfana de madre y su padre era un demonio en el sentido literal de la palabra. El destino no le había tratado bien y las personas a las que había conocido hasta entonces dejaban mucho que desear. Su corazón había sido herido muchas veces hasta que la misma chica se había construido un muro alrededor para dejar que pasara de nuevo. _Una razón más para sentirse como un inmoral por sus sentimientos_.

-He conseguido unas moras, hubiera querido conseguir algo más, pero _alguien_…-le miró rodando los ojos-Dijo que este camino era más corto y sencillo

Le tendió la mano repleta de los pequeños frutos que tanto se parecían al color de su pelo mientras saboreaba uno. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver como su boca se movía degustando el sabor?

Tomo la mitad antes de sentarse y extender el mapa frente a sí. Ella siguió su ejemplo a la vez que tachaba el último pueblo por el que habían pasado y en el cual les habían descubierto increíblemente rápido. Les respiraban en la espalda y en qué pensaba él… Fácil, en como sabrían las moras de boca de ella.

-No quedan muchos-comentó suspirando mientras repasaba el mapa en busca de lugares que no estuvieran tachados en color rojo brillante

Ella negó con la cabeza. No era muy dada a hablar cuando no tenía algo que agregar.

Siguió observando el mapa hasta que notó que temblaba. Quiso golpearse por no notarlo. El clima no era el ideal. La nieve de las montañas en las que se hallaban escondidos servía bien para despistar a sus captores, pero todas sus provisiones habían quedado olvidadas en su última escapada. Él, como buen mitad robot, era inmune a varias de las sensaciones propiamente humanas, el frío como ejemplo. Pero ella seguía siendo totalmente humana-humana en términos físicos-y debía estar congelándose y maldiciéndole por dentro por hacerle dejar todo con cuanto podía protegerse de la nevada en la vieja posada en la que se habían escondido.

-Puedo prender una fogata…

-Nada mejor para hacerse notar que una fogata Cyborg-negó ella castañeando los dientes-Estoy bien, solo es un poco de frío

Suspiró sabiendo que si insistía saldría con las de perder. Entonces lo noto, a lo lejos, verde entre rojo, del lado del mapa de ella.

Se inclinó intentando ignorar el sonrojo mutuo que causo tal acción y lo señalo para que ella pudiera verle

-¿Qué te parece? Se llama Jump City, es una ciudad costera con un montón de habitantes

-¿Tenemos opción?- preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros, su expresión feliz decayó

-Vamos Rae, ¿Qué sucede?-le golpeó un hombro juguetón-Siempre es mejor opción tener un lugar a donde ir que tener que ir a un lugar. Además, sabes que no pasarás un momento de aburrimiento conmigo allí

La chica sonrió débilmente por unos segundos antes de hacer una mueca

-No lo sé, tal vez estoy cansada de huir ¿Sabes?-suspiró-Me siento como una niña por decirte esto, pero quisiera poder quedarme en algún lugar, no pido ir al colegio, tener amigos e ir a fiestas, pero quiero poder salir a la calle sin el temor de que alguien comience a perseguirme para matarme

-Sabes que si estuviera en mis posibilidades…

-Lo sé-interrumpió ella-¿Pero es tan malo pedir una vida normal? Ya sabes, salir por ahí, poder usar estos poderes para algo bueno… Enamorarme incluso

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. No le importo que eso delatara lo joven que aún era, ni que tal vez era tan inocente que ni siquiera hubiera dado su primer beso. Se adelantó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y fundió sus labios con los suyos.

Por unos segundos temió que ella le rechazara e incluso después de ello, que le dijera que quería separarse y seguir por su cuenta. Pero contrario a ello, la chica le siguió, con movimientos suaves y amorosos, hasta que el aire se les acabo. Sonrió cuando noto un par de árboles cortados por los poderes de la chica unos metros más allá, delatando como se sentía.

-No sé lo que nos espera Rae-susurró acariciando su cabeza, al demonio que estuviera corrompiendo una de sus acciones fraternales para convertirla en una amorosa-Pero puedo asegurarte que daré lo mejor de mí para que sea lo más parecido a lo que deseas.

* * *

**Me siento sucia. No es que me desagraden las relaciones incestuosas ni la pareja, pero siempre había visto a Cyborg como el hermano mayor adoptivo de Raven y verme obligada a hacer esto fue tan... raro. En fin, fue por esta cosa de arriba que me demore tanto en subir, no sabía como ponerlo e incluso así se siente raro, extraño, como un bebé extraterrestre. **

**Espero comentarios, por favor no me maten.**


End file.
